


Schokoküsse

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Schokoküsse, Slash, Sommer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Sommer in Münster. Alberne Spiele. Eine verlorene Wette. Und ganz viele Schokoküsse :)





	Schokoküsse

**Author's Note:**

> Seit einem Jahr schon hatte ich den Anfang zu dieser Fanfiction auf meiner Festplatte schlummern. Ich wollte sie immer mal wieder beenden, konnte aber nie die richtige Inspiration finden - bis vorgestern. Ich war in herrlicher Sommerstimmung, was in Kombination mit dieser völlig albernen Idee eine ganz großartige Mischung war. :D
> 
> Es ist ein bisschen cracky geworden (wenn man das so sagen kann :D).
> 
> Ein Danke an Tjej für die Mini-Beta! <3
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

***

„14 Sekunden für Norbert, das ist Rekord!“, rief Olaf von der Spusi begeistert, der heute ausnahmsweise mal keine Spuren am Tatort zählte, sondern Sekunden bei diesem völlig beknackten Spiel. Obwohl der Anblick, der sich ihnen hier bot, mittlerweile auch an ein Schlachtfeld erinnerte. Statt lauter Blut bedeckten hier allerdings weiße Masse und kleine Schokokrümel den Tisch. Und kaum hatte Olaf dieses anscheinend unfassbare Ergebnis verkündet, ertönte lauter Applaus von den Kollegen, die sich inzwischen um diese Attraktion versammelt hatten.

Schokokuss-Wettessen. Wer hatte sich das bloß ausgedacht? Thiels Augen wanderten zu Boerne, der sich dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen dasselbe fragte. Seine Stirn war in kritische Falten gelegt, eine Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen. Dann beugte er sich zu Thiel und flüsterte:

„Wenn unser verehrter Herr Grawinski bei der Spurensicherung mal immer so leidenschaftlich engagiert wäre wie jetzt bei der Punktevergabe, hätten wir uns schon einiges an Überstunden sparen können.“

Thiel musste grinsen. Auch, wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte – er war froh, dass der andere mitgekommen war. Obwohl es sich ja schon ein wenig komisch anfühlte. Umgeben von so vielen Kollegen, die sie beide kannten, aber nicht wussten, dass sie …

Es war eben alles noch ziemlich frisch. Keine vier Monate. Da musste man ja nichts überstürzen. Und man konnte schließlich auch eine Beziehung führen, ohne dass die ganze Welt davon wusste. Da hatten sie es dann erst mal für sich behalten. Sogar siezen taten sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit noch. Meistens. Wobei das Duzen nach all der Zeit vermutlich eh niemanden mehr gewundert hätte. Aber … trotzdem.

Jedenfalls war es heute das erste Mal, dass sie quasi privat irgendwo hin gingen, wo gleichzeitig so viele Kollegen unterwegs waren. So viele potentielle Beobachter. Eigentlich hatte er ja auch gar keinen Bock gehabt, aber mindestens drei Stunden waren Pflicht für jeden. Eine halbe Stunde mussten sie also noch durchhalten.

Es war der Tag der alljährlichen Benefiz-Veranstaltung des Präsidiums, die auf den ersten Blick eigentlich wie ein stinknormales, langweiliges Sommerfest wirkte. Nur die verschiedenen Spiele und Spendentöpfe, die sich zwischen den normalen Würstchenbuden und Getränkeständen auf dem Innenhof verteilten, ließen den interessierten Besucher erahnen, worum es am heutigen Tag ging.

Die Spiele, die man sich ausgedacht hatte, waren allesamt mehr als dämlich, aber jedes von ihnen brachte auf irgendeine Weise Geld ein, das die Sponsoren am Ende des Tages an eine gemeinnützige Organisation spendeten. Nach außen hin wurde das Ganze selbstverständlich als selbstlose Hilfe für die Armen dargestellt und die peinlichen Spiele dienten angeblich der Annäherung zwischen Beamten und Zivilen – in Wirklichkeit aber wollten die Organisatoren einfach nur wenigstens einmal im Jahr seriöse Polizisten zu Hampelmännern machen. Und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihnen das wirklich gut gelang.

Und irgendwie war es ja auch schon recht witzig. Mal ganz ehrlich, wer würde denn nicht auch so einiges dafür geben, seinen Kollegen dabei zusehen zu können, wie sie mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen versuchen mussten, einen Schokokuss nur mithilfe des Mundes zu essen und das so schnell wie möglich? Auch wenn Thiel nicht wusste, wie er in naher Zukunft bei Teamsitzungen noch irgendjemandem gegenübersitzen sollte, ohne in haltloses Lachen zu verfallen.

„Sooo.“ Olaf tauschte die völlig eingesauten Teller gegen zwei saubere aus, um eine neue Runde einzuleiten. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch die Zuschauerschaft schweifen. „Wer hat noch nicht, wer will noch mal? Freiwillige vor!“

Alle umstehenden Personen schauten fragend umher, niemand wollte sich offensichtlich angesprochen fühlen.

„Na kommt schon, nicht so zimperlich!“, versuchte Olaf sich erneut mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und klopfte gegen den Spendentopf, um auf den guten Zweck aufmerksam zu machen.

Thiel schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wandte sich an Boerne. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie's bei Ihnen aussieht, aber ich werde jetzt -“

„Hier auch mal teilnehmen? Ich habe schon drauf gewartet.“

Thiel und Boerne drehten sich gleichzeitig nach hinten, wo die Stimme herkam, die ihn gerade so ungeniert unterbrochen hatte. Eine ganz bestimmte Stimme. Ungewöhnlich tief für eine Frau, aber zu hoch, um einem Mann zu gehören. Eine Stimme, die ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam und gerade absolut nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

„Frau Klemm?“

Tatsächlich stand ihnen die Staatsanwältin gegenüber, die heute mal auf ihren Blazer verzichtet hatte. Wie immer allerdings trug sie ihren knallroten Lippenstift, sodass ihr sadistisches Grinsen auch wirklich niemandem entgehen konnte.

Winkend hob sie ihre Hand und rief: „Der Herr Hauptkommissar hat sich gerade bereit erklärt, die nächste Runde zu spielen!“

Hä? Thiels Mund klappte fassungslos auf, was Boerne offenbar sehr zu amüsieren schien. Er hörte wohl nicht richtig. Frau Klemm hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Er würde jetzt hier ganz sicher nicht -

„Ahh, wie wunderbar!“ Olaf, der schon drauf und dran gewesen war, wahllos Leute aus dem Publikum herbei zu ziehen, deutete nun mit seinem Mikrofon auf sie. „Einmal klatschen für Herrn Thiel bitte! Und wer traut sich, gegen unseren Mister Mordkommission anzutreten?“

Bei den letzten Worten versuchte Boerne schon gar nicht mehr, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Sie spinnen wohl!“ Wütend funkelte er Frau Klemm an und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme. Er würde hier überhaupt nix. Wenn die dachte, er würde sich hier so leicht zum Affen machen, nur weil sie irgendwie seine Chefin war, dann hatte sie sich aber gehörig geschnitten.

„Sie haben wohl vergessen, dass Sie mir noch was schulden.“ Frau Klemm ließ sich von seiner Trotzigkeit nicht ansatzweise aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ich soll was?“, lachte Thiel ungläubig. Das war ja wohl absolut lächerlich hier. Scheiß Benefizding. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen, dann -

„Oder muss ich Sie erst an unsere kleine Wette erinnern?“

Thiel erstarrte, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

Scheiße. Die Wette.

Boerne sah fragend zwischen ihm und Frau Klemm hin und her. „Die Wette? Welche Wette denn?“

„Herr Thiel wollte mir nicht glauben, dass ich es ein halbes Jahr ohne Zigaretten auf dem Polizeigelände aushalte.“ Frau Klemm lächelte, ihren Triumph sichtlich genießend. Aber so schnell gab er sich nicht geschlagen.

„Haben Sie ja auch nicht! Sie haben geschummelt!“

„Wie bitte? Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Sie die Existenz jeglicher E-Zigaretten vergessen?“

Oh, bitte nicht. Jetzt kam sie ihm auch noch mit der Unschulds-Tour. So eine hinterhältige …

„Ist doch wohl klar, dass die da auch mit rein zählen!“ Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher und schaute hilfesuchend zu Boerne. Der aber grinste nur dumm rum.

„Nun, ich als unparteiische Drittperson“, begann der andere dann, „kann hier laut der offiziellen Wettregeln keinen Vorfall des Betruges feststellen. Klare Definitionen sind die Grundlage jeder guten Wette, mein lieber Thiel, dessen sollte man sich bewusst sein. Es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre unsere Frau Staatsanwalt hier im Recht.“

„Da hören Sie's.“

Völlig entgeistert sah er Boerne an. Fiel der ihm einfach so in den Rücken. Ging's noch? „Ich geb' Ihnen gleich mal unparteiische Drittperson“, knurrte er.

„Ach kommen Sie, Thielchen. Nun seien Sie nicht so. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.“ Frau Klemm sog den Dampf ihrer E-Zigarette tief ein.

„Genau“, bekräftigte Boerne grinsend. „ _Mister Mordkommission_.“

Thiel grummelte irgendwas und drehte sich zu dem Stand um, wo immer noch die beiden sauberen Teller bereit standen. Hinter einem hatte sich inzwischen die Schnakenberg aus dem ersten Stock gekniet. Boah. Thiel verdrehte genervt die Augen. Nicht die auch noch.

„Okay“, sagte er dann. „Ich mach's.

„Wusst ich's doch, dass in Ihnen ein fairer Verlierer steckt.“

„Aber nur, wenn Boerne gegen mich antritt.“ Er schaute dem anderen in die Augen und genoss, wie ihm das Grinsen augenblicklich entglitt.

„Wie bitte?“

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört.“

„Also ich finde das ja eine großartige Idee!“, mischte sich Frau Klemm von der Seite wieder ein und ihre Augen leuchteten. „Mordkommission gegen Rechtsmedizin, wie aufregend!“

„Sie belieben zu scherzen.“ Boerne wurde die Situation jetzt sichtlich unangenehm. Thiel hatte Blut geleckt.

„Ganz im Gegenteil.“

„Sie können mich nicht zwingen. Ich schulde hier niemandem irgendwas! Außerdem werde ich seit geraumer Zeit von unangenehmen Rückenschmerzen geplagt und wie es selbst einem so ungebildeten Wesen wie Ihnen bewusst sein sollte, mein lieber Thiel, lässt sich das Hinknien in solch einem Fall nicht empfehlen.“

Thiel lächelte. Schwach, Boerne. Sehr schwach.

„Gestern Abend hatten Sie noch erstaunlich wenig Probleme, sich hinzuknien.“

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Boerne alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. Ähnlich wie Frau Klemm, was ihm ein kurzer Blick zur Seite verriet. Tja, damit hatte der andere jetzt nicht gerechnet. Zugegeben, er selbst auch nicht. Zumal das ja schon irgendwie ein Risiko war, das er hier einging. Aber es war ihm gerade einfach so in den Sinn gekommen, und verdammt, es fühlte sich auch noch gut an. Doch, ja. So langsam fing das Ganze sogar an, ihm Spaß zu machen. 

Boerne, immer noch etwas perplex, öffnete empört den Mund, schloss ihn aber wortlos wieder. Die Situation nutzend fügte Thiel hinzu:

„Nun kommen Sie schon. Oder trauen Sie sich den Sieg etwa nicht zu, _Lord Leichenschnippler_?“

Boerne funkelte ihn böse an. Thiel grinste.

„Natürlich. Ich verspüre lediglich nicht das Bedürfnis, mich auf so primitive Art beweisen zu müssen.“

In dem Moment rief Olaf zu ihnen rüber: „Kommst du, Frank? Damit es losgehen kann?“

„Ich würde ja“, rief er zurück. „Aber ich trete ausschließlich gegen Professor Boerne an und den hat gerade die Angst befallen, er könnte gegen mich verlieren.“

Alle Leute drehten sich zu ihnen um. Thiel hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, wie viele Menschen sich hier versammelt hatten. Plötzlich wurden sie aus Dutzenden von Augenpaaren erwartungsvoll angestarrt.

Jetzt hatte er Boerne endgültig am Haken. Er wusste, dass der andere so etwas niemals auf sich sitzen lassen würde – nicht, wenn ihn sonst das halbe Präsidium für feige hielt.

„Lächerlich“, sagte Boerne entschlossen. Dann griff er Thiels Handgelenk und zog ihn in die Richtung der Station.

„Hervorragend! Einen großen Applaus für Herrn Thiel und Professor Boerne!“ Olaf hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da fingen schon alle zu klatschen an. Jeder trat auf dem Weg ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit sie sich nicht auch noch durch die ganzen fremden Körper schlängeln mussten. Frau Klemm sprach von Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag.

„Das ist Nötigung“, flüsterte Boerne ihm zu, als Frau Schnakenberg entschuldigend von ihrem Platz gewiesen wurde und sie sich beide vor ihrem Teller niederließen. Er schaute den anderen an. Boerne, neben ihm, gesprenkeltes Sonnenlicht auf seiner Haut, das durch die Baumkronen über ihnen fiel, und ein kleiner Lufthauch, der ihm sanft durch die Haare strich. Davon unbeeindruckt steckte er sich sorgfältig die Krawatte ins Hemd und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Total überflüssig eigentlich, die Arme durfte er ja eh nicht benutzen. Thiel musste schmunzeln. Der Trotz von eben war gewichen. Der Drang zu sticheln auch. Mit einem Mal überkam ihn das dringende Bedürfnis, den anderen ins Gras zu drücken und ihn zu küssen.

„Und wenn schon. Da müssen wir jetzt zusammen durch. Wir sind schließlich ein Team“, sagte er stattdessen und lächelte. Weil das fast so gut wie ein „Ich liebe dich“ war.

Da wurde Boernes Lächeln weich und seine Augen warm und in Thiel kribbelte es schon wieder so, als würden die Sonnenstrahlen direkt in seinen Bauch fallen. Oh Mann. Der Sommer machte ihn so schrecklich gefühlsduselig. Aber das war ihm jetzt gerade auch irgendwie egal. Boerne hatte ihn verstanden und das war die Hauptsache.

„Die nächsten 15 Sekunden nicht“, sagte Boerne da mit einem frechen Glitzern in den Augen, „länger werde ich nämlich nicht brauchen, um Sie zu schlagen.“ Das weiche Lächeln von eben war einem neckenden Grinsen gewichen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen“, erwiderte Thiel. Dann begann Olaf mit dem Countdown.

„Drei … Zwei … Eins … Los!“

Gleichzeitig stürzten sie sich beide mit dem Gesicht in die Schokoküsse vor ihnen, während um sie herum fleißig geklatscht und angefeuert wurde. Das war echt gar nicht so einfach wie es aussah. Er musste auch ordentlich aufpassen, hier nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Wie sollte man denn dabei überhaupt vernünftig -

„Stopp!“

Wie jetzt? Schon fertig? Thiel setzte sich verwundert aufrecht hin und schaute zu Boerne, der grinste, als hätte er gerade nicht nur einen Schokokuss, sondern das komplette berühmt-berüchtigte Honigkuchenpferd verputzt. Das war tatsächlich … schnell gewesen. Alle Achtung.

„Professor Boerne ist fertig und hat mit einer Sekundenanzahl von …“, Olaf prüfte kurz seine Stoppuhr, „von 12 Sekunden nicht nur diese Runde gewonnen, sondern sogar einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt!“

Das Publikum verfiel zum wer weiß wievielten Mal an diesem Tag in tosenden Applaus, was Boerne dazu veranlasste, aufzustehen und sich zu verbeugen. Es sah ziemlich albern aus, weil sein Gesicht noch von weißer Schaummasse bedeckt war. Thiel musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er sich direkt neben ihn stellte.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt“, flüsterte Boerne ihm zufrieden zu. Na ja, was man bei dieser Lautstärke eben Flüstern nennen konnte. „Unter 15 Sekunden.“

„Kein Wunder“, erwiderte Thiel. „Die Hälfte hängt ja auch in deinem Bart.“

Der andere zog eine komische Schnute, als er versuchte, auf besagten Bart zu schielen. Dann deutete er im Gegenzug grinsend auf Thiels Gesicht.

„Du siehst auch nicht gerade besser aus. Außerdem bist du doch nur neidisch, dass ich gewonnen habe.“

„Och, keine Sorge. Dein Anblick ist mir Gewinn genug. Allerdings könnten wir wohl wirklich ein bisschen Wasser gebrauchen.“ Er sah sich suchend um, konnte aber nichts als Leute entdecken, deren Applaus nun wieder abebbte.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden nicht drumherum kommen, den gesamten Weg bis zu den Toiletten auf uns zu nehmen,“ stellte Boerne fest. Er stützte seine Hände in die Hüfte und Thiel musste feststellen, dass das ganze Zeug in seinem Gesicht den Drang zu küssen nicht ansatzweise besser machte. Vielleicht war das mit den Toiletten nicht die schlechteste Idee.

Gesagt, getan. Gemeinsam drängten sie sich an den unzähligen Menschen vorbei ins Innere des Präsidiums. Das war für Besucher heute nämlich tabu und dementsprechend angenehm ruhig. Thiel atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das leere und kühle Treppenhaus erreichten. Jetzt war es ja nicht mehr weit. Sie waren gerade die ersten Stufen gegangen, als ihnen jemand entgegen kam, der garantiert keinen Zutritt zum Präsidium haben sollte.

„Vaddern?! Was zum Geier machst du denn hier? Du darfst hier gar nicht rein!“

Es war echt nicht zu glauben. Den konnte man wirklich nicht alleine lassen. Seinen Vater aber schien es herzlich wenig zu interessieren, dass er sich hier auf einem, zumindest für ihn, mehr oder weniger illegalen Boden befand.

„Herr Professor! Was haben Sie denn gemacht? Ich mein, ordentliches Essen war noch nie die Stärke von meinem Frankie, aber Sie?“

Boerne musste schmunzeln, aber Thiel verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Danke, Vaddern. Frag nicht, okay?“

„Na wenn du meinst.“

„Also, was machst du hier?“

„Ich bin eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach Minchen, damit wir -“

„Ja, okay, schon gut.“ Thiel wollte da gar keine Details hören. Er wusste eh nicht, was er schlimmer finden sollte: Dass sein Vater die Staatsanwältin immer noch „Minchen“ nannte, oder dass besagter Frau das offenbar zu gefallen schien. „Die is' draußen irgendwo. Schnapp sie dir am besten fürs Schokokuss-Wettessen, da wird sie sich freuen.“

Herbert hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Schokokuss-Wettessen?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel Senior, wenn Sie uns dann bitte entschuldigen würden“, sprang Boerne ihm bei. „Wie Sie sehen können, sind wir gerade, in Ermangelung an Alternativen vor Ort, auf dem Weg zu einem funktionierenden Waschbecken.“

„Äh, ja …“

Mit den Worten ließen sie seinen Vater am Treppenabsatz stehen. Thiel hoffte ja, dass das ihre erste und letzte Begegnung mit irgendwelchen Leuten hier drin sein würde. Und tatsächlich, sie hatten Glück: Sowohl der Flur als auch die Toiletten waren komplett leer. Na immerhin etwas.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, drehte Thiel sich auch schon zu Boerne um und drängte ihn an die Wand, um ihn ausgiebig zu küssen. Da hatte er jetzt schließlich lange genug drauf gewartet. Und Boerne küsste zurück. Nahm sein Gesicht ihn die Hände und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Alles war weiß und klebrig und viel zu süß, aber wen kümmerte das schon. Es war Sommer, die Luft flirrte und er hatte Lust.

„Sind die drei Stunden eigentlich schon vorbei?“, murmelte Boerne irgendwann gegen seine Lippen.

Thiel nickte nur. Die Energie, die Worte benötigten, konnte er viel lieber in seine Küsse legen.

„Gut.“

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Sie küssten sich noch zwei, dreimal tief, dann machten sie sich schwer atmend endlich daran, die Schaummasse von ihrer Haut zu wischen, die sich inzwischen nicht mehr nur in ihren Gesichtern befand – mit der Aussicht auf viele, viele weitere Schokoküsse.

Zu Hause dann.

 

 


End file.
